Bringer of Tragedy
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: It was a fascination, an obsession and there will always be a part of me that wishes for this sin. You know what I mean, honestly, we've all been there at least once. That morbid wish to cause harm to another human being. I have some self-restrain but what's the fun in that... One-Shot. OC. Set in Episodes 29-30 'The One who Sells Souls'...


….

It was a warm, pleasant afternoon as stereotypical as that sounded but who honestly cares. I most certainly don't, never had really. These types of days often saw me just sitting on the windowsill of a shop window and just watching as people walked passed.

Spring was a time met with much happiness and relief to most but I found it just plain annoying. There would be no more snuggling under piles of blankets and no need to nurture a crackling fire; such is the pleasures of winter that I enjoyed. But mostly because of the stainless, white wilderness that the snow brings to a landscape. Its purity and silence could almost make me feel jealous. It was a shame that it had to end.

"Oi, Merii, if you have nothing better to do then off with ya!" The shopkeeper growled. He never did like me hovering by the windows. I disturbed his customers with my dismal presence, the nerve of him honestly. Well the feeling was mutual; I suppose I only sit here because I was bothering him. It gave me a strange yet satisfying feeling.

"I'll move damnit," I grumble under my breath while standing up and shoving my hands into the pockets of the black coat I wore. The shopkeeper glared at me and jabbed his thumb in the opposite direction to his shop. It was his obvious sign telling me to get out of his sight. In response, I simply roll my eyes at him and keep moving.

I set off from the shop and just continued walking; it really didn't matter where as long as I kept moving. It made it feel like I was accomplishing something without actually having an end goal. Some would call that pointless or a complete waste of time. I kind of agree. I was only putting off the inevitable.

Going home to an empty apartment where my better company was the silence that emitted from its dreary spaces. Really, I found a brick wall better company than the half-life dolts walking around me.

The thought made me pause and think. Was I really such a pitiable person? Apparently when I say talking to myself was better than talking to another living being. Seriously, who would want to listen to half the garble that came out of my mouth? They'd be absolutely appalled if they knew half the things running through my head and the dark pleasures I enjoyed.

Unconsciously, my eyes wondered to the cart parked outside a florist shop. It was ladled with tightly packed flowers and empty barrels. The horses were shaking their manes mindlessly as they waited for the driver to return and start them moving onwards again.

I glanced down at the block stuck under one of the wheels. Understandably, it was there because the cart was parked on a slight slope and if it were to be removed, it could cause a terrible accident.

A faint smile stretched across my lips. I wonder what kind of accident it would cause, the type of people who would be involved. The mere tragedy that it would bring began to make me feel positively giddy. It was a matter of 'should I or shouldn't I'.

Hell, why was I even contemplating this, I wanted to know so badly that it would bother me for the days to come if I didn't know!

Glancing about the street, I saw that there weren't too many people around and that those who were weren't paying any attention. So better now then never, I oh-so subtly walked up to the cart. From an eyewitness' point of view, I'd be simply walking passed it, minding my own business.

No one would see my foot lashing out at the block and kicking it out from under the wheel. Nor would anyone notice the cart slowly start to creak forward. It would be about the time when the cart pushed into the back of the horses tethered to the cart and sending them into a panic that someone would final glance its way.

By then I was already walking around the corner and out of sight. The cries of hysteria and a distant cry of 'Richard!' echoed after me. I didn't need to be around to see the result; it'll be in the newspaper by tomorrow.

….

 **Morbid I know but I was kind of curious when I began thinking about the episode featuring the Broker and started wondering, what if the accident Richard was involved in wasn't an accident?**

 **On another note, I really wanted to start writing again so this was going to be a beginning for me I hope.**

 **Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


End file.
